The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘TNHEUCHA’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘TNHEUCHA’ originated as a controlled cross using Heuchera ‘K760-1’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the seed parent, and Heuchera ‘K626-2’, a proprietary, unpatented, unnamed plant as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera ‘K760-1’, the new cultivar is a much larger plant and more free-flowering.
Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera ‘K626-2’, the new cultivar has larger leaves, is multicolored to gold rather than amber, and is veiled rather than not veiled.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Ginger Ale’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,173, the new cultivar has a larger habit and leaves and more foliage colors.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Peach Melba’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,131, the new cultivar has a larger habit and leaves, greater vigor, and has foliage that turns to gold shades.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. leaves which are multicolored changing from peach to gold to champagne-gold with a strong white veil overall,        2. medium large leaves,        3. light salmon pink flowers on short flowering stems,        4. a medium mounding habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation in 2013 by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.